


Prank What?

by liamdoesmcpe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdoesmcpe/pseuds/liamdoesmcpe
Summary: Akaashi tried pranking Bokuto that he is pregnant.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 193





	Prank What?

Akaashi's POV

Oikawa-san hosted a sleepover for us omegas. It's my last year in college and it's only the middle of the school year. It's only Tsukishima, Oikawa and me. Suga-san and Yaku-san were unable to make it due to their heat. Our alphas were having their bro night at Kuroo's place. 

"Akaashi! How are you doing?" Oikawa asked me. I grabbed a bag of Doritos and a can of coke. 

"I've been better Oikawa-san. I'm just a bit sick for the past week or so." 

"That's great, you're feeling better. Let's watch a horror film!" Oikawa-san turned on Netflix and chose the scariest movie. 

"I hope somebody sleeps peacefully later." Tsukishima said. 

"You're not scared, are you Tsukki-chan?" Oikawa smirked at him. 

Meanwhile at Kuroo's place....... 

Kuroo's POV

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" we all hyped Bokuto up. Iwaizumi dared him to drink 2 bottles at once and of course being the knucklehead he is, he did.

"HELL YEAAHHH!!!!" Bokuto screamed.

"Thank gods you're boyfriend hosted a sleepover Iwa." I said.

"Same, I could use a break from Oikawa's whining." 

Back in Oikawa's place...... 

Akaashi's POV

"Take that Tsukki-chan!" Oikawa shouted at Tsukishima. They were playing a racing game on his PS4. Even though this is Oikawa and Iwaizumi's place, the gaming console was a gift from Oikawa's brother. 

"I win!" Tsukishima said. 

"No fair!" Oikawa growled at him. 

"Being the better driver ain't no unfair Oikawa-san." Tsukishima smirked. 

"Akaashi you're next!" I got Oikawa's controller and Tsukishima and I played. I'm used to playing games like these. I've been playing since I was a kid ever since my parents bought those Nintendo gaming stuff. 

"Damn it!! I never knew you were good at this Akaashi-san." Tsukishima said. 

"Yeah I've been playing since I was a kid." 

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Oikawa said. 

"What is it Oikawa-san?" I asked. 

"How about we prank our boyfriends?" he took a beer bottle and placed it in the ground. 

"I'm gonna spin the bottle and whoever gets chosen gets to be dared. Got it?" 

"Sure." Tsukishima said. Oikawa-san spinned the bottle really hard. It was slowing down at Tsukishima but sadly, it stopped at me. Crap, I doubt that they will go easy on me. I hope they don't make me do anything that will make Bokuto-san freak out or something. 

"Akaashi, I dare you to call Bokuto and tell him you're pregnant." Oikawa smirked. 

"What? He'll like freak the shit out!" 

"That's even better! Call him now and put it on speaker." Tsukishima said, handing me my phone. I think his reaction would be nice too especially since his actions are just funny most of the time. I called him and waited for him to pick up. Please don't be drunk, please don't be drunk! 

"Akaashi!" he called. 

"Hey Bokuto-san." I smiled. 

"Whats up? You guys having fun over there?" 

"Yeah uhm listen. There's something I've been dying to tell you...."

"Uhh, okay sure go ahead." 

"I'm pregnant Bokuto-san." I said holding back my laughter. 

Bokuto's POV

HE'S WHAT?! OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!!!! 

"W-What? T-that can't be true! I've used a condom last time we did it!" Crap Koutarou hold yourself together!!! 

"Woah! You're gonna be a dad!" Kuroo said. 

"Yeah! That is awesome Bokuto!!" Iwaizumi patted my back. 

THIS IS ALL MY DAMN FAULT!!! KEIJI IS CARRYING MY CHILD RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF MY STUPIDITY!!! HOW IS HE GONNA FINISH COLLEGE NOW?! 

"Keiji! I'M SO SORRY!!" I shouted. 

"It's okay Bokuto-san-" 

"I should have told you this sooner but, remember the last time we had sex? And you told me you didn't have any birth control anymore so you just told me to wear a condom? I accidentally forgot to put one! I'm so sorry Keiji! But I pulled out and now I don't know how and why you're pregnant. But it's okay Keiji, we'll take care of our baby and I got your back! We will raise this child together don't worry about it!!" I told him. 

Back in Oikawa's place...... 

Akaashi's POV

HE WHAT?! AND HE DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?! THAT BASTARD!! I NEED TO HAVE A CHECK UP JUST TO BE SURE I AM REALLY NOT HAVING A HUMAN BEING INSIDE OF ME!!! 

"KOUTAROU!! THAT WAS A PRANK BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T HAD ANY CONTRACEPTIVES THAT TIME?!" I screamed through the phone. 

"C-Calm down Akaashi." Oikawa rubbed my back. 

"THE HELL I WILL NOT!" I yelled at him and turned back to the phone. I sighed and calmed down before saying another word. 

"A-Akaashi?" Bokuto's voice cracked. 

"I-I'm sorry Bokuto-san. I just wished that you could've told me sooner. Let's go to the doctors tomorrow and have it confirmed." I sighed. 

"T-That's great! I'll pick you up at Oikawa's at 11 am." he said. 

"Sure, behave there okay? I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." 

"I love you too Akaashi! And to our unconfirmed baby too!" he says and ended the call. 

"Akaashi-san, I think you're pregnant. You told us that you have been sick the past weeks right? Tsukishima said. 

"Yeah but I don't vomit much compared to those pregnant people. Maybe it's just something I ate." I said. 

"Well, if you really are pregnant we got your back! We can help you with the baby!!" Oikawa hugged me. 

"Thanks guys, you're the best." I smiled at them. 

\----

Bokuto picked me up and got me home so I could take a bath and fix myself. I arranged an appointment at 12:30 pm. The drive to the hospital was a bit long because of traffic so Bokuto-san and I have plenty of time alone in the car. 

"Do you think I'm pregnant Koutarou?" I asked him. 

"I don't know Keiji. I mean, I hope not considering you're still in college and we haven't even bonded yet." he says not taking his eyes off the road "But if you are, like I said, I will take care of the two of you and we will happily raise him together." he kissed my hand. I'm lucky to have him as my boyfriend. When we got to the hospital, we told the nurse about the appointment and she said that she will call us. Moments later, she called us in and the doctor warmly greeted us. 

"Hello, I'm Doctor Hisashi. So what seems to be the problem?" he asked. 

"I think I'm pregnant." I told him. 

"Okay, is he your alpha?" he pointed at Bokuto and I nodded. He asked me about the possible symptoms I am feeling the past weeks or days. He told me to run a blood test to confirm if I am pregnant or not. 

"It's okay Keiji, I'm here for you." Bokuto held my hand and then I took a test. I had to wait for my result for about a half hour so we waited outside the laboratory. 

"I'm scared Kou." I sighed. He looked at me and hugged me tight. 

"Hey, don't be. I'm here so you don't have to be afraid of anything." he kissed my forehead. I smiled, knowing that we're in this together. 

"Akaashi Keiji?" the nurse called us and gave us the result. 

"Let your doctor open it so he would know what to do with the result." 

"Thank you." we said and wenr back to the doctor. Bokuto held my hand while we're on the way there as if he was telling me to calm down. I could never ask for a better alpha than him. 

"Okay, let's see your results." the doctor looked at the paper. Please be negative, please be negative. 

"Congratulations! You're pregnant!" the doctor smiled. Oh crap.

"Let's run you an ultrasound." he guided us to the ultrasound room. 

\-----  
We got home to our apartment and saw our friends. They greeted us with warm hugs and everything, they even had food for all of us. 

"So? How did the check up go?" Kuroo asked.

"I'm a week pregnant. I'm scheduled for a check up at the end of the month." I smiled. 

"That's great Akaashi!!" Oikawa hugged me "We're gonna be uncles!" he screamed. 

"Bro!!! You bastard!! You're gonna be a dad!!" Kuroo punched Bokuto. 

"That hurt you shit!!" 

\----

Bokuto's POV

It's been 8 months since we found out about our upcoming baby. We already told my parents, they were disappointed at first but they were happy for us. Akaashi's parents, on the other hand, didn't take it too well. They were mad, really mad but they finally accepted it. They said that they will also support us for the baby's sake. 

Today, we will be having a gender reveal party. Akaashi had his ultrasound but only he who knows the gender. We were at his parents' house since his dad let us to have the party here. His parents were at Korea for a business trip or what.

Me, Kuroo and Iwaizumi, Lev are team boy while Daichi, Suga, Yaku, Oikawa and Tsukki are team girl.

"Okay, so how are we gonna do this?" I asked.

"I'm gonna toss for you and I want you to hit that hanging easter egg which has a blue or pink dust inside." Akaashi explained.

"Alright! Let's do this!!"

I threw the ball at Akaashi and he tossed it for me. His skills were still perfect. I spiked the ball and hit the egg and blue dust came out. HELL YEAH IT'S A BOY!!

"HELL YEAHHH!!!" I hugged him tight.

"10,000 yen Oikawa!!" Kuroo said and Oikawa slapped him.

"Wow, you guys really did bet on the baby." Tsukki said.

"Congratulations!!" they all said.

"I can't wait to see you!!" I kissed Keiji's bump.

\---

A year later......

"Come on Akemi! Say Daddy!!" I took a video him while getting him to say the word.

"B-Bl-" he says.

"Keiji! He's saying his first word!!" I said.

"Come on Akemi!!" Keiji said.

"B-Ball!!" Akemi pointed to his ball.

"It's his first word!!" I exclaimed.

"This little guy wants to play ball huh?" Keiji carried our child and tickled him. Akemi mostly had my features but he has Keiji's hair. He always laughs and is a smart kid. When he grows up, we will play volleyball and I'll teach him how to do my special cross shots!

"I love you Keiji" I kissed him and Akemi laughed "And to you too lil man." I tickled him.

"Love you too Kou." Keiji kissed my cheek. Sigh, I couldn't be anymore happier.


End file.
